Sometimes
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Minha culpa, sua culpa, nossa culpa. Culpa de ninguém. x HARRY POTTER/HERMIONE GRANGER, para o 6vparavocê. Coleção de Drabbles x COMPLETA!
1. My fault

**Sumário:** Minha culpa, sua culpa, nossa culpa. Culpa de ninguém.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

**Presente para a seção Harry/Hermione, a seção mais quentinha e gostosa e _familiar_ do 6v.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes<strong>

**1.**

Às vezes eu gosto de pensar que a culpa é minha mesmo.

Gosto de pensar que a culpa é minha por não ter lutado por Harry, por ter sido apenas _a amiga_ dele, e nada mais. Por ter estado ao lado dele por tantos meses, sozinhos numa cabana, e não ter feito nenhum movimento. Ou por ter apoiado ele e Ginny desde o início, sem pensar por um momento que um comentário meu poderia destruir o relacionamento deles. Para sempre.

Gosto de pensar que, mesmo quando eu não tenho nada com ele, ele me pertence. Que não importa quantas vidas passem, nós continuaremos ali, sorrindo um para o outro, um do lado do outro. Sem amor físico, apenas espiritual. Apenas amigos.

Gosto de pensar que temos um laço inquebrável, uma vida completa feita de mãos dadas e pôr do sol. Uma vida completa de magia, bruxaria, e aventuras arriscadas, para salvar um mundo que não nos conhece. Não como conhecemos um ao outro.

Gosto de pensar que, talvez, se eu tivesse lutado um pouco mais, ajudado um pouco menos e permanecido ao seu lado na medida certa, nós poderíamos ter ficado juntos.

Às vezes gosto de pensar que a culpa é minha mesmo.

* * *

><p>(<em>203 palavras<em>)


	2. Your fault

**Sumário:** Minha culpa, sua culpa, nossa culpa. Culpa de ninguém.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.  
><strong>

**Presente para a seção Harry/Hermione, do fórum 6vparavocê.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes<strong>

**2.**

Mas às vezes eu gosto de pensar que a culpa é dele.

Dele, que não me viu da mesma maneira que eu o vi. Que não me enxergou como uma garota, e sim como um amigo sem sexo em que ele podia contar tudo. Ele, que me sorria com o coração aberto, que chorava sem ter medo, que me sussurrava as verdades e mentiras da minha vida e da dele, sem nem saber do que estava falando.

Dele que nunca parou para pensar que, talvez, eu gostasse dele um pouco mais do que deveria. Que não sentiu que eu estava ali unicamente por ele e não pelo mundo inteiro. Que não pensou em mim quando foi para a morte, não como ele pensou em Ginny.

Dele que por vezes dormiu na mesma cama que eu e não pensou que aquela aproximação poderia levar nosso relacionamento a outro nível. Ele que me pediu para escolher um anel de casamento com ele, que me fez ajudá-lo a dançar melhor, que me pediu para ajudar a organizar um jantar perfeito para Ginny.

Dele que quando me olhava com algo a mais nos olhos – um sentimento a mais –, nunca demonstrou que aquilo era amor; amor real. Ele que expôs todos os sentimentos dele para mim e não me sussurrou nenhum 'Eu te amo, Mione'. Ele que, quando disse isso a mim, me sussurrou com sentimento de amizade, de 'Eu não posso viver sem você, minha melhor amiga', de algo que sempre esteve lá, e nunca foi o bastante para mim.

Às vezes gosto de pensar que a culpa foi dele mesmo.

* * *

><p>(<em>268 palavras<em>)


	3. Our fault

**Sumário:** Minha culpa, sua culpa, nossa culpa. Culpa de ninguém.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.  
><strong>

**Presente para a seção Harry/Hermione, do fórum 6vparavocê.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes<strong>

**3.**

E às vezes eu gosto de pensar que a culpa foi nossa.

Que minha falta de palavras e a falta dele de tato, culminou em nossa separação amorosa que nunca ocorreu. Que meu desejo de amá-lo como ele ama Ginny e por culpa de Ginny mesmo. Que nossa falta de amores e experiências culminou em nosso pseudo-amor.

Que se eu gostasse um pouco menos de Ron, que se ele gostasse um pouco mais de mim, que se tudo fosse mais palpável e menos doloroso, talvez nós tivéssemos uma chance, tantos anos atrás.

Que se eu fosse mais corajosa e lhe dissesse a verdade e se ele fosse menos _escolhido_ e me ouvisse... Mas nós não podemos voltar atrás. Ou podemos, eu não sei. Sou covarde demais para pensar desse jeito. Em poder fazer isso e no poder que eu teria se o fizesse.

Que se nós tivéssemos tentado, teria dado certo, mesmo que por pouco tempo, ou pelo menos teria dado certo para _mim_. Que talvez eu demorei demais para pensar nele como homem e isso fez com que ele nunca pensasse em mim como mulher. Que é provável que nós nunca teríamos dado tão certo se não fosse desse jeito.

Que eu talvez estivesse pensando demais nele e ele pouco em mim, ou que ele só via Voldemort e sua derrota enquanto eu via todos os outros perigos. Que nós deixamos de lado nosso 'pode-ser-amor' devido às circunstâncias e, quando fomos retomar, era tarde demais.

Que nós acertamos demais nas suposições e erramos completamente durante a ação. Ou o contrário. Que nós, juntos, sentimos que não era necessário sermos felizes um com o outro, desde que não nos separássemos.

Que, por alguma razão, havia um 'nós' e não um 'eu' nesse amor.

Às vezes gosto de pensar que a culpa foi nossa, mesmo.

* * *

><p>(<em>305 palavras<em>)


	4. No one's fault

**Sumário:** Minha culpa, sua culpa, nossa culpa. Culpa de ninguém.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.  
><strong>

**Presente para a seção Harry/Hermione, do fórum 6vparavocê.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes<strong>

**4.**

Só que eu sempre penso que a culpa não é de ninguém.

Eu gostei dele de muitas formas e ele gostou de mim de só uma. Ele me via como a única pessoa que podia contar, em certos momentos, e eu _era_ a única pessoa em que ele podia contar naqueles momentos.

Eu nunca pensei em me declarar para ele, naquela época, e ele também nunca fez nada que me fizesse pensar que talvez eu fosse mais para ele. Ele sempre estava lá, eu também, era assim que agíamos.

Eu deixei de me importar comigo mesma por ele, pelo bem dele. Ele ficou se importando com ele e com ele e com Voldemort, pelo bem do mundo. Não tinha um espaço para nós, assim como não tinha um espaço para _Ginny_ ali.

Eu sempre acreditei nos dois, assim como ele sempre acreditou em mim e Ron. Era como se esse fosse o nosso destino, como se eles fossem o nosso destino. E nunca havia como deter o destino. Não há como deter o destino.

Eu passei por inúmeras circunstâncias ruins, e ele passou por inúmeras circunstâncias péssimas. Nossos traumas, juntos, causariam uma destruição por ambas as partes. Com Ron e Ginny, que só tiveram no mínimo duas circunstâncias nem tão boas, nós tínhamos chance de sobrevivência.

Eu acho que somos mais felizes assim. Meu amor não correspondido e o amor dele não compreendido. Formamos uma boa dupla. Tornamo-nos uma boa dupla. Somos únicos e somos um, sem precisar necessariamente de um amor completo para isso.

Eu sempre penso que a culpa não é de ninguém.

* * *

><p>(<em>266 palavras<em>)


	5. Author's note

**Sumário:** Minha culpa, sua culpa, nossa culpa. Culpa de ninguém.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.  
><strong>

**Presente para a seção Harry/Hermione, do fórum 6vparavocê.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes<strong>

**5. Notas da Autora**

Resolvi escrever essa fanfic por inúmeras razões, mas principalmente porque eu não queria fazer um trabalho. É, eu sou bem assim, lidem com isso xD Anyway, a ideia surgiu do nada e, entre fazer um ensaio sobre um conto argentino e escrever uma fanfic HHr para a sessão mais família do fórum, eu fiquei com o que eu sabia que teria um futuro. E acho que acertei, já que tirei 5,5 de nota no meu ensaio, refiz o troço depois e continuei com essa nota (e o professor alegou que eu não fiz muitas mudanças!).

Voltando ao assunto: falando da fanfic como um conjunto de drabbles, eu preferi separá-la exatamente como isso (drabbles) porque achei que seria mais interessante. Tudo postado de uma só vez, como uma única fanfic, culminaria em uma falta de sentimentos e reflexões que fariam a fanfic perder muito da sua qualidade emocional, que foi o meu esforço - e que, em minha opinião, eu consegui.

Agora, tratando-as como drabbles individuais...

**I – **Gosto de pensar que, em algum momento, a Hermione se apaixonou pelo Harry. Eu gosto de pensar assim, porque eles, no sétimo livro, foram incrivelmente _perfeitos_. Dói saber que eles não ficaram juntos. Dói ainda mais pensar que ele ficou com a Ginny. Resolvi explorar um lado mais obscuro, mais egoísta da Hermione, porque todos temos isso, por que ela seria diferente?

**II –** Achei que seria legal se ela pensasse no Harry dessa maneira. Vendo as qualidades e os defeitos que ele proporcionou no relacionamento deles, ou na falta de um. Que talvez ela se sinta um pouco amargurada por ele não tê-la visto como mais que uma amiga. E eu super acho que, no nível de amizade deles, é possível que os dois durmam na mesma cama, sem precisar se envolver para isso.

**III – **O que eu menos gostei e achei um pouco confuso. Que como os dois interagiram e como eles poderiam ter mudado as coisas entre eles. Sempre pensando, é claro, que havia a probabilidade de o Harry gostasse da Hermione. Esse pende para o lado das ilusões, contrariando o segundo.

**VI – **Sobre os dois. Sobre como eles interagiram e mais sobre a amizade deles. Não sei se gostei ou não, mas contradiz todos os outros capítulos e, para mim, é como é a Hermione no livro. A real, sem suposições. A racional, a amiga.

Agradeço imensamente às reviews, às críticas e aos comentários. Qualquer dúvida, diga-me que eu respondo sem problema algum. Mas se alguém favoritar, eu mato. Sério.


End file.
